Our efforts are focused on the proteins of peripheral nerve myelin proteins. We are attempting to determine the complete amino acid sequence of the p2 protein from bovine, rabbit and human sources. We have found that the P2 protein, or the CN1 peptide (100 residues), if combined with phosphatidylserine, induces severe allergic neuritis in rats at 20-100 ug. We are exploiting this model for autoimmune disease to study the inducing and suppressing immune mechanisms with special attention effector and suppressor T cells. Another protein of PNS myelin, the hydrophobic PO protein, has a nonasaccharide unit. We have isolated a tryptic glycopeptide from this protein and are currently determining its amino acid sequence and carbohydrate structure. We have obtained goat anti-P2 and anti-PO IgG and are using these antibodies to localize the P2 and PO proteins in the myelin. We are also studying the suppression of allergic neuritis in monkeys using the P2 protein.